This invention relates to hobs, milling cutters and the like tools. More particularly it relates to such tools with inserted cutting blades.
Inserted blade tools are well-known in the art. Inserted blades have been employed to enable replacement of cutting edges, to simplify grinding of cutting edges, to reduce the amount of expensive cutting material required, to provide a somewhat elastic support for brittle cutting material, and for other reasons. In the past tool steel inserts have had to be retained by mechanical means, such as screw, wedges, clamps, shrink fits and the like because high strength silver soldering, brazing and welding required temperatures in excess of the annealing temperature of the tool steels. The provision of screws, wedges, clamps and like extra components increases material costs, while the additional labor required for their application increases labor costs.